


A Second Chance

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Pregnancy, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Robin is many things to Regina: her chief of staff, her best friend...and her ex-husband. When her long-term relationship falls apart and she finds out she is pregnant, she comes to rely on him even more. As they go through the pregnancy together, they realize their feelings may not be as platonic as they think.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 38
Kudos: 66





	1. Regina's Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a response to a prompt I got on Curious Cat: "Regina and Robin are divorced but remained really good friends and Regina finds out she's pregnant and Robin is there helping her (baby not technically robins) but the experience has them falling in love again." It's taken me a year but all of it is done and will be posted in chapters. I hope you enjoy it, anon!**

### Chapter 1: Regina's Announcement

Regina pulled her dark coat closer around her, trying to keep out the biting January cold as she waited to be buzzed into the building. The door was set back, creating a little alcove that kept most of the wind from hitting her but provided no warmth. She cursed herself, knowing she should've texted Robin to make sure he was home or that he was alone. Maybe she should leave and head home to do just that, to make a plan to see him. It was rather selfish for her to just drop by…

"Hello? Is someone there?" His voice crackled to life and though he sounded a bit muffled, she knew it was him.

"Robin, it's me, Regina," she said, feeling even more awkward. "I'm sorry to come by announced and it's okay if you can't see me…"

She jumped as the door buzzed and she quickly hurried inside. It was a little vestibule that contained the mailboxes for everybody in the building and there was another door that needed to be opened before she could find some true warmth. That door buzzed within seconds and she pulled it open to head inside. Regina strode across the small lobby to the elevator, hitting the up button and getting on the elevator.

Once she got to Robin's floor, she found him waiting at his door for her. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Frowning, he pulled back and ushered her inside. "We need to warm you up! What were you doing out in the cold?"

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," she said, pulling off her gloves as the warmth of his apartment wrapped around her. "I just really need to talk to someone."

He shook his head as he took her coat from her. "You know you can always come here."

She wrapped her arms around her. "But I shouldn't always assume you're alone. I don't want to interrupt you like that time I almost walked in on you and Belle."

"Yeah, that was awkward," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He then shrugged. "Well, I'm single now so you don't have to worry about walking on me shagging another woman."

He rubbed his hands together and motioned to his couch. "You said you needed to talk to someone. Have a seat. Can I get you something?"

"Water please," she replied. Her stomach twisted up in knots as she remembered the reason why she had bundled up in the cold to come see Robin. She needed to be with someone she knew would support her no matter what, someone who cared about her and her wellbeing.

He handed her a glass and she took a sip as he sat down next to her. Silence stretched between them as she gathered her thoughts. Robin didn't push her or ask her questions, knowing she would talk when she was ready.

"Remember how I wasn't feeling well over Christmas?" she asked him. It was rhetorical question—he had seen how fatigued she had been, tried to nurse her headaches and stood outside bathroom doors as she fought nausea through various end-of-year events, both personal and professional. He had pleaded with her to see a doctor and she promised to do it once everything settled down in the New Year.

She had made good on that promise.

"Dr. Whale ran some tests and he called with the results earlier today," she continued, the call replaying in her mind over and over.

Robin reached out and took her hand. Though she could see concern and panic in his eyes, he sounded calm as he asked: "What did the tests say?"

She took a deep breath before saying: "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened as surprise replaced the panic. "You are? I thought you weren't able to become pregnant."

Regina understood his surprise—she had been as well. After several consults resulted in the same conclusion—she'd likely never conceive as the odds weren't in her favor—she had sought out other options to fulfill her dream of motherhood. She had researched her options and had decided on adoption, though she had pushed back starting the process for various reasons. Regina had started to put together a plan to finally become a mother. Nature, it seemed, had other plans.

"The doctors always said it was an improbability, not an impossibility," she reminded him. "There was always a chance, though a very slim one."

He squeezed her hand, smiling. "Congratulations, Regina. I know how long you've wanted this and I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Robin," she said, starting to relax as she basked in his happiness for her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So why are you here and not celebrating with Daniel?" he asked. His voice grew tense as he said the name of her long-time boyfriend and his eyes darkened.

Robin had never really liked Daniel, though he always had been civil to him for her sake. He had thought there was something "off" about Daniel, that he was too slick to be trusted. She had always thought he was being dramatic and teased Robin about it.

Until she had gone to surprise Daniel while he was out of town on business that past summer and found him in bed with another woman. She learned he had been cheating on her for a year, breaking her heart. Robin's instincts about him had been absolutely correct as even the other woman had been surprised to learn Daniel was in another relationship. She had dumped him on the spot while Regina had told him to stay elsewhere while she figured out what to do next.

After some soul searching and talks with Dr. Hopper, she decided to give him a second chance. He promised not to cheat on her again and to go to couple's counseling with her. They worked on their relationship and she felt they were stronger than ever.

She had been happy, then, when Dr. Whale told her she was pregnant. Regina had prepared a special dinner for her and Daniel, giving him a little present that revealed they were going to have a child.

His reaction, though, was not what she expected.

"He doesn't want children," she replied softly, feeling her heart break all over again. "He gave me an ultimatum—lose the baby or lose him. I chose the baby."

Robin let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

She turned her head into his chest and let the tears flow. "I was always so clear with him that I wanted to be a mother and he never said a word otherwise. Apparently, he figured that since the odds were low of me conceiving, he'd never really have to worry about us having children."

Looking back, she realized he had never really been as excited as her when she spoke about wanting children. She thought he had just been tempering his reactions so he didn't get his hopes up in case it never happened but she now knew it was just because he didn't want it to happen at all. Even his reaction when she brought home the information about adopting should've been a clue—he just shrugged it off, changing the subject whenever she brought it.

"He thought I would never really adopt," she continued, hiccupping. "That I would always be too busy and then by the time I wasn't, he could convince me that we were too old to raise a child."

"He's a bastard. Plain and simple," Robin replied, rubbing her arm. "And a liar. He had plenty of time to tell you the truth and he didn't. He chose to string you along and it blew up in his face, with you as collateral damage."

She sniffed as she pulled a tissue from the box he held out to her, rolling her eyes. "You have such a way with words."

"I'm just speaking the truth," he replied. "He could've told you in counseling that he didn't want children."

"I know. We even talked about it then too," she replied, a lump forming in her throat. She remembered yelling that at Daniel, who once again responded that he never thought it would be a real issue between them.

Robin sighed. "So now what?"

"He's packing," she replied, lifting her head. "Which reminds me, do you mind if I lay low here over the weekend? That's when he's really going to move out."

"Of course," he told her, his arm still around her. "He's a fool for letting you go."

"Says the man who divorced me."

"We both know our situation was very different," he said. His expression softened as he grew solemn. "What are you going to do now?"

She pressed her hand to her stomach, knowing there was a long, hard road in front of her. Yet it was one she was going to walk gladly. "I guess I'll be raising him or her alone."

"No, not alone," he promised her. "I'll be right there with you."

Regina knew he was going to say that and she knew he meant it. She shook her head though. "You don't have to worry about me. You're a single, eligible bachelor. The last thing you need to worry about is a pregnant woman and then her newborn."

He shook his head as well. "You're not doing this alone, Regina. We're friends. Friends help each other, especially during difficult times and happy times. This definitely qualifies as both."

Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him. "I am so lucky to have you in my life, Robin."

"Same here," he replied. He then stood up. "Well, since Daniel didn't give you the celebration you deserved, I will. Your choice."

She took his hand as she stood up, smiling through her remaining tears. "Well, I can't really celebrate with much."

"Can you still have hot chocolate?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up as her mouth watered. "The really chocolatey kind that Granny makes? And can I have some apple pie with that?"

"Of course," he replied, going to get her coat. "My treat."

She let him help her into her coat, buttoning up. "You don't have to spoil me. I can pay for myself."

He gently grabbed her arms, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Robin smiled. "We're celebrating, remember? So it is definitely my treat… _Mum_."

The name made her smile and though her heart still hurt over Daniel's final betrayal as well as the collapse of their relationship, it felt lighter as she remembered her greatest dream was finally coming true. She was going to be a mother. And Robin was right—she deserved to celebrate that.

"Okay," she said. "I guess I can let you treat me since we're celebrating. Besides, I should probably start saving now. From what I understand from Mary Margaret, diapers are very expensive."

He laughed, nodding. "I've gone shopping with them. They certainly are. And Neal goes through a lot."

"A glimpse of my future," she said, trying to sound exasperated but failing. She was too happy to be having a baby to even fake otherwise.

* * *

Robin entered Regina's office in Town Hall and frowned when she wasn't sitting behind her desk. Tink hadn't been at her desk either but that was less concerning—she often was off running errands for Regina, so it was not uncommon to see her desk chair empty when stopping by the office. Regina, though, was always behind her desk if she wasn't needed elsewhere. As her chief of staff, he knew her schedule the best and knew she had a free morning. They had worked together to keep her mornings as free as possible in case she suffered any sickness due to the pregnancy.

He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to the private bathroom she had next to her office. The door was closed, which wasn't unusual, but he could see the light was on inside. Robin walked over to it and knocked. "Regina?"

The only answer he received was when the knob slowly turned and the door opened an inch. He grabbed the knob and opened it the rest of the way, stepping inside and closing it behind him again to give her privacy.

Regina knelt in front of the toilet, her hair pulled back in a bun. She looked pale and her body trembled as she kept her eyes closed, no doubt trying to fight the nausea. He sighed as he sat next to her, rubbing her back. "It's particularly bad today, isn't it?"

"Just when I think I have it figured out, the baby surprises me again," she answered. "I thought he didn't like apple turnover so I got a croissant."

"He doesn't like that now."

She shook her head before placing her hand on her forehead. "He also didn't like my dinner last night either."

"What did you have?"

"Grilled chicken," she replied, "and a salad. I think it might have been the onions."

He crinkled his nose and shook his head. "I don't blame him for rejecting those then. He has very good taste."

She rolled her eyes and he knew she had to be thinking about all the salads she had been forced to make without onions because of him. "There's nothing wrong with onions."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Regina made a face and he thought she was about to argue the merits of onions again. Instead, she turned and threw up in the toilet, her body shaking as she did so. It brought him back into the moment and he leaned forward, rubbing her back until she was done.

She leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her, watching as she panted. "This is the worst."

"I know," he replied softly. "If I could take it away from you, I would."

"I wish you could," she said, closing her eyes. They just laid there as she waited for her stomach to settle.

After a little while, he gently jostled her. "Don't fall asleep on me. You have a meeting soon."

She groaned, lifting her head as she brushed back some loose strands of hair. "Can I just cancel all meetings until this trimester is over?"

"If you want," he offered. "I don't know how well that will go over with the town council, but it certainly is your prerogative."

"Thanks, but you're right. The town council will hardly see it that way, even after I tell them about the pregnancy." She pressed her hand to her still flat stomach, a nervous look on her face.

He covered her hand, smiling softly. "Stay positive. Your checkups have been nothing but positive, so you need to stay positive. This pregnancy is going to end in you holding a healthy baby. Trust me."

She gave him a weak smile but he could see the light returning to her eyes. "Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome." He helped her up before backing toward the door. "I'll let you freshen up. I'll just be outside."

Regina stared at her reflection in the mirror and blew out in exasperation. "It's going to take a lot of work to look somewhat normal."

While she did look a little too pale for his liking, otherwise she looked beautiful. "You look fine, Regina," he told her.

"You always think I look fine," she argued before making a shooing motion with her hand. "Go. I'll be right out."

He nodded, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. Tink, Regina's assistant, entered the office with a teacup and some crackers. She glanced at the bathroom, looking concerned. "Is she okay?"

"For now," he replied. "The tea and crackers should help. Thanks for bringing them."

"I try. I've been trying to convince her to use some other tricks I've heard about but she's scared about doing something that might affect the baby," Tink said.

He nodded, understanding what she meant. "She never thought she would have this. It's only natural she's scared. Especially since she's alone."

Robin's thoughts turned dark as he thought of Daniel and how much he had hurt Regina. He had never really liked the man and had told Regina his reasons once. She chose to remain with Daniel so Robin had tolerated him for her sake. It took all his willpower now not to go over the wherever the man was hiding and have more than a conversation with him about what he did to Regina. He knew though that it wouldn't help her. The last thing she needed to worry about now was bailing her best friend and chief of staff out of jail.

The door to the bathroom opened and Regina stepped out, dabbing the back of her neck with a damp towel. She still looked pale but seemed stronger now, which was promising. Her gait was confident as she approached the desk, smiling when she saw the tea and crackers. "Thank you, Tink," she told her assistant.

"If you need anything else, let me know," Tink replied, heading back to her dance. She closed the door to Regina's office behind her, giving them some privacy.

As Regina sat down, Robin did so as well. He opened his folio and sighed as he saw the top item on his agenda. "About the Mayor's Ball…How do you want to handle the whole Daniel situation?"

The Mayor's Ball was an annual fundraiser for the local youth center. It was one of Regina's favorite events but she had always gone with Daniel in the past. Their relationship issues had been gossip fodder for the town newspaper and its sleazy editor-in-chief, Sidney Glass, so he knew that people would talk when she showed up without her longtime boyfriend. He would let her decide how she wanted to handle it, especially with regards to her pregnancy.

"I think honesty is the best policy," she replied. "I've let our other friends know that Daniel and I are no longer together, so we can put out a press release. Just keep it simple."

He nodded, writing that down. Robin was proud of her for being so upfront and not hiding behind shame. After almost three years of having Cora Mills as a mother-in-law, he knew that Regina would first blame herself and believe she had somehow failed because her mother taught her that only perfection was acceptable. To have Regina accept that her relationship ending was not a failure on her part was a big step forward and he figured she had already talked to Archie about it.

"I'll have that press release written up," he told her. "Just that you're no longer together and ask for privacy about the matter."

"Perfect," she replied, her hand going to her stomach. "We can issue the pregnancy press release in the spring."

He grinned, pleased she didn't add any qualifiers to that. She was getting more confident about the viability of her pregnancy. "Sounds good to me."

Tink knocked before opening the door. "The council is ready for you, Regina."

"Thank you, Tink," she said, standing as she gathered her papers. "Let's go and hope the baby doesn't rebel again."

"Well, if he does, just let me know and I'll make an excuse for you," Robin assured her, placing his hand on her lower back as they walked out. "Don't worry."

She smiled at him. "With you by my side? Never."

* * *

The meeting with the council went off without a problem. If Robin hadn't found her slumped over the toilet only an hour before it, he wouldn't have known something was wrong. She seemed like her old self, though she did grow solemn as she informed the council of the end of her relationship with Daniel. All the members were sorry to hear about it and wished her well.

She also managed to keep the soup Tink ordered her for lunch down and had a very productive afternoon. "I need to get everything in now before he decides to rebel again tonight," she told Robin.

"What are you going to do for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted with a sigh. "Maybe I'll try beef tonight. See if that stays down."

"Do you want me to make you something? So you can rest?" he asked, concerned that she was pushing herself too much.

She glanced up at him, giving him a pointed look. "I'm pregnant not an invalid, Robin. I can take care of myself."

He didn't back down, holding her gaze. "I know that, Regina. You deserve to put your feet up, wrap yourself in a blanket and just lay on the couch. Letting someone take care of you doesn't mean you're weak."

Regina pressed her lips together at that last word. Her mother had warped her way of thinking to the point that for many years, Regina had believed that needing help or being vulnerable in anyway made her weak. She had been told to never be weak and had been punished if Cora Mills thought she was acting that way. It had taken years for her to undo that damage but Regina still had visceral reactions to the word, which is why he purposefully chose to use it.

She relaxed as her mind worked past her initial response and she shook her head, smiling fondly. "You're stubborn, you know that?"

"Yes," he replied, grinning at her. "I believe that's why you divorced me."

The door opened and they looked toward it to find Tink standing there. She looked tense as she said: "Your sister is here."

Regina groaned before saying: "Let her in."

"Zelena?" Robin asked, confused. "What is she doing here?"

"She was included in the group text I sent," she explained. "She's probably here to gloat or something."

He scowled. "Then why let her in?"

"Might as well get it over with," she said, her voice low. She then straightened up as she put on the fake smile she used for political events, her voice brightening as she said: "Zelena! What a surprise!"

Zelena blew past Robin, creating a little breeze as she did so. She pulled Regina into a hug, holding her close. "Oh, Regina! I came as soon as I could! You must be so devastated!"

Over her sister's shoulder, Regina made a face at Robin and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She patted Zelena's back. "I'm okay. It's been hard but I'm moving on."

"Of course you are." Zelena pulled back and rested her hands on her sister's shoulders. "We're strong Mills women."

She then said something that almost made Robin choke on his water: "I always knew he was bad news. That's why I always discouraged you from marrying him."

That could not be farther from the truth. Zelena had always been Daniel's biggest cheerleader, especially as she had a good relationship with him. Every time she visited Regina, she always asked about when they would get engaged and then married. Regina had sidestepped it all the time but her sister was relentless.

Regina, though, was not going to let her sister get away with it. "Save it, Zelena. You wanted me to marry him."

"Well, I thought he was right for you," Zelena said, switching gears. "Until he cheated on you. Then I backed off the marriage talk. Did I mention it at all during Christmas?"

"No," Regina replied.

Zelena nodded, seeming proud of herself. "There you go. I realized he was a scoundrel but held my tongue for your sake."

"Oh please," Robin muttered, unable to help himself.

She turned slowly, scowling at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Knock it off, Zelena. You know Robin's my chief of staff. We were working when you got here," Regina replied, sitting back down in her chair.

Zelena glared at him, sniffing as she waved his hand to dismiss him. "You can go now."

"I think I'll stay," he said, crossing his legs as he grinned at her. They had never gotten along, even before his marriage to Regina when they were just dating, and he enjoyed riling Zelena up.

She didn't understand why he and Regina had stayed friends after their divorce, couldn't comprehend that a relationship could end amicably. No matter how many years had passed since then, Zelena absolutely refused to see Robin as anything but Regina's ex. She had this way of saying the word that made it sound like it was an awful concept, disdain dripping from every letter. It was one of the many, many reasons why Regina limited her time spent with her sister—she wasn't going to see him so disrespected and he wasn't going to let Zelena needle Regina, meaning there was always the possibility of a fight erupting when they were around each other.

Zelena huffed before turning back to Regina, pointedly ignoring him. She smiled sweetly as she said: "Why don't we go have dinner out tonight, Regina? Get some drinks and just utterly trash the bastard?"

"I'm going to have to pass on that," Regina said. "I already have plans for tonight."

"Oh, come on. I'm your sister. Can't you cancel them?" Zelena cajoled, crouching down to look Regina in the eye. She smiled sweetly. "If you're concerned about the optics, even the mayor deserves to go on a bender after a bad breakup."

Robin grew concerned, worried Zelena would not back off and would force Regina to reveal her pregnancy before she was ready. His mind tried to find something he could use to get her to back off, trying to make up a plausible work excuse for Regina.

"Look, Zelena, I appreciate the offer. All I want to do is go home, put my feet up and relax," Regina told her, voice firm. He was proud of her for standing up for herself.

Zelena, though, was relentless. "Well, why don't I come home with you and help you relax? Make you dinner?"

"Robin has already offered to do that," Regina told her, pointing to him with her pen.

"You two are exes," Zelena repeated. "This is not natural."

He rolled his eyes as Regina replied: "We're still friends. We'll always be friends. There's nothing unnatural about that."

Zelena straightened up, picking imaginary pieces of lint off her coat. "Well, if you insist that you're fine…"

"I do," Regina said. She then softened her voice: "But I'll give you a call later in the week to arrange a time to have dinner together. How's that?"

"That sounds wonderful," Zelena replied, her expression softening into something almost genuine. She hugged Regina. "Take care of yourself."

Robin stood as Zelena turned around, holding out his arms to her. "Do I get a hug too?"

She rolled her eyes, slapping his arm down. "Just take care of her, okay? Or I will make your life a living hell. Got it?"

"I will," he promised, knowing she cared about Regina and wanted to make sure her sister was in good hands.

Zelena pushed past him as she headed toward the door. She paused there before turning around, saying earnestly: "I really am sorry things didn't work with Daniel, Regina. I know we don't have the best relationship, but I just want you to be happy."

Regina gave her a genuine smile. "I know. Thank you, Zelena."

Once her sister was gone, Robin turned to Regina. "Zelena was nice. Should we check hell? Make sure it's not frozen?"

She gave him a look though he noticed she was fighting a smile. "Let's get back to work, okay?"

Laughing, he opened his portfolio again. "Okay, so the Mayor's Ball…"


	2. Daniel

### Chapter 2: Daniel 

Robin was a godsend. She had never been so glad to have him in her life now that she was pregnant. He did everything he could to help her through her first trimester, especially when it came to her morning sickness. There were some foods even he had given up eating around her, determined to make things easier for her.

When she had confided that she felt nervous going to her first ultrasound alone, he offered to go with her. She had happily accepted, relieved that she would have someone she loved and trusted by her side when she got her first look at her baby.

"Is Daddy just as excited to see the baby as Mommy?" Dr. Whale asked her, motioning to Robin as he sat down next to Regina by the ultrasound machine.

Regina flushed as she said: "He's not the father. He's just here to support me."

"Oh," he replied, shrugging. "You don't really see many men doing that."

She scowled at him. "Could we do this ultrasound without a director's commentary, please?"

"Fine, fine," he muttered, rubbing something cold on her stomach. "This might feel a bit uncomfortable."

"I'm a big girl. I'll be fine," she said, reaching out. Robin took her hand and she felt stronger.

Dr. Whale nodded, placing the wand on her stomach. He moved it around, watching the screen before pausing. "Ahh, there's the little bean."

He turned the monitor, giving her her first glance at her baby. It didn't look like much—just like a bean, like he said. She teared up anyway, love surging through her. "It's amazing," she whispered.

Robin squeezed her hand. "Look at him. He's already beautiful."

"We can't determine sex yet," Dr. Whale told them, looking confused.

She rolled her eyes, certain they weren't the first ones to decide to call their baby by a certain sex before finding out. "Well, we're not going to refer to the baby as 'it.' So I decided on male pronouns for now."

Dr. Whale shrugged. "Fine. Whatever floats your boat. But we can find out what you're having in a couple months, if you want. Some parents want to be surprised."

"I want to know," Regina replied, firm in that conviction. She was not a fan of surprises and wanted to know how to plan for her child.

"Okay," he said, moving the wand from her stomach. "We'll make the arrangements when the time comes. Now, how many copies of the sonogram do you want?"

She paused, figuring that she would only need one. No one else knew she was pregnant except for Robin. Looking up at him, she squeezed his hand as a thought hit her. "Do you want one?"

He gave her a shy grin. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," she assured him, touched that he wanted a picture as well.

"Okay, two copies—one for mom, one for not-dad. You can pick them up at the front desk when you make your follow up," Dr. Whale said, jotting something down in her file. "Everything is looking good. Keep taking the vitamins and I'll see you soon."

He left the room as Robin rolled his eyes. "Some doctors just don't have a bedside manner."

"But he's one of the best," she assured him, knowing it had annoyed her to have to deal with Victor Whale. But she wanted to make sure her miracle pregnancy made it to term, so she needed him.

"Yeah," Robin said with a sigh. "I know."

She let him help her off the examination table before she gave him a gentle push. "I need to dress."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he reminded her cheekily. He headed toward the door anyway, grinning at her. "Take your time. I can wait."

She shook her head, wiping off the gel with some wipes before changing back into her clothes. Once she was dressed, she headed out and met up with Robin. He pushed off the wall, grinning again. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," she said, continuing down the hallway as he fell into step with her. "Let's go get our sonograms and then go out to lunch. I'm starving!"

* * *

Robin settled into Regina's living, trying to read the newspaper. He kept glancing up at the clock. There was still a half hour to go before Daniel showed up but he swore time was starting to move backwards. At least it was him and not Regina doing the waiting. She would probably be a bundle of nerves, pacing around and cleaning rather than relaxing. It would not be good for her or her baby.

Thankfully, she was safe at his apartment. She had called, asking him to come over because her morning sickness was especially bad and she didn't want to deal with Daniel like that. He was more than willing to give her ex-boyfriend the rest of his belongings and insisted that Regina not even be there for it, that she rest at his place. It took some convincing but she eventually agreed.

He was not looking forward to seeing Daniel but he would rather do it than her. This whole exchange was guaranteed to go faster if it was Robin rather than her as Daniel probably would've tried a way to worm his way back into her life. With Robin, he knew he couldn't even ask to send such a message to her. Robin figured they would just do the swap in relative silence, which was more than fine with him.

The doorbell rang and he set the paper down, eager to get this over with. He walked over to the door and opened it, scowling. "Hello, Daniel."

"Robin," Daniel replied, his smile falling. He scowled as well. "I'm guessing Regina isn't here?"

Robin shook his head. "Just me."

"Where is she?" Daniel asked, looking past Robin into the house as if he expected her to appear there.

"My place," Robin replied. "Her morning sickness is particularly bad today and she needed to rest."

Daniel's eyes clouded over and he frowned. "Can we not talk about that?"

Robin frowned, crossing his arms as he allowed the other man to pass. "What? Don't want to be reminded about the child you're abandoning?"

"I'm not abandoning it!" Daniel protested, whirling on Robin with fire in his eyes. "I didn't want a child in the first place!"

"Yet you knew Regina did. She's never kept her desire to be a mother a secret," Robin reminded him, stepping forward. "Why not tell her that you didn't share her wish to become parents? Why lie to her?"

Daniel didn't meet his eyes as he shrugged. "I guess I thought she would just forget about it."

" _Forget about her greatest wish?_ " Robin stared at him incredulously. He couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Well, she said she couldn't get pregnant," Daniel replied, now meeting his eyes again. "And I didn't think she would actually go through with adoption. That she would just keep getting busy until it was too late."

Robin shook his head. "I can't believe you. It would've just been so much easier to tell her the truth!"

"I didn't want to lose her!" Daniel yelled. "We had a good life. Why fuck it up?"

"Because Regina deserves to be happy!" Robin yelled back.

Daniel glared at him, crossing his arms. "Why am I arguing with you? You're the asshole who divorced her."

That raised Robin's hackles. It was one thing for him and Regina to joke about their divorce, it was another for anyone else to do it—especially Daniel and Zelena. Glowering, Robin stalked into the living room. "Your shit is in here. Take it and get out."

"Aww, did I strike a nerve?" Daniel taunted as he followed Robin into the next room. "Maybe I've gotten it wrong. Maybe she divorced you."

Robin wasn't going to rise to the bait. Daniel knew the story about his divorce from Regina—everyone did. They didn't hide it or make anything up, though some people did believe that. Most people did have some skepticism that a marriage could end amicably, that the former spouses could be such good friends afterwards. But it was the truth in his and Regina's case. Daniel knew how strong the friendship between the two of them was so he knew the man was just trying to make Robin angrier.

"I'm not kidding, Daniel," he replied, keeping his voice low but even. "Get your shit and get out."

Daniel scowled at him as he picked up the boxes Regina had packed for him. "Fine. Tell Regina I'll sign whatever paperwork necessary to make sure that kid isn't my problem legally. Got it?"

"Don't worry. I'll definitely make sure she gets that message," Robin assured him. He followed Daniel as the other man headed toward the front door.

Robin didn't stop at the door, though. He kept following him as Daniel approached his car, watching the man put the boxes in his trunk. Sticking his hands in his pants pocket, Robin gritted his teeth against the cold as he waited for Daniel to leave. Then he could finally relax and go back to Regina.

Daniel sauntered from the back of his car to his driver's side door. "You know, you're right. Regina was always clear about her desire to be a mother. But you were always just as clear about your desire to be a father."

"That is true," he replied, frowning in confusion. He didn't know where Daniel was going with this but he was certain he wouldn't like it.

"So, I'm guessing you're planning to just slide right in and become a father to Regina's child," Daniel continued.

Robin studied him, trying to figure out Daniel's angle. He chose his words carefully. "I'll be whatever Regina wants me to be to her child. I'm guessing the fun uncle."

Daniel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please. You may think you're fooling everyone, but I've always seen right through you."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused. He never thought Daniel was one to do drugs but he couldn't find any other explanation for this conversation.

"Tell me, did you really want to divorce Regina?" Daniel asked. "Because I don't think you did. And you've spent the past several years trying to get her back."

That surprised Robin. "Is that what you think?"

Daniel nodded as he opened the door. Leaning against it, he said: "And I'm not alone."

"Well, it's not true," Robin replied. "Regina and I are just friends. And our marriage showed us that we are far better being that than lovers."

"Uh huh. Just know that the only person you're fooling is yourself," Daniel told him, finally climbing into his car. Before he closed the door, he added: "Though this time, you might get her back."

Robin stood on the lawn, watching as Daniel pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. Once he turned the corner, Robin headed back into the house to get his coat and to let Regina know it was done.

He closed the door and let the warmth wash over him as he retrieved his phone. Robin sent off a quick text to Regina before sitting down on the couch, wanting to collect his thoughts before he met her at his place.

Resting his head against the couch, he told himself that he was being ridiculous. Daniel had just been lashing out because he was annoyed Regina wasn't there. Since he couldn't attempt to sweet talk her one last time, he decided to play some mind games with Robin. He doubted people really thought that he was trying to get back with Regina or at least the people who truly mattered—their friends—didn't.

Of course, most of their friends had known them while they were married and had seen them through the divorce. They had known Robin and Regina to be very passionate and stubborn people with tempers, especially when they were younger, and so had been surprised that it wasn't a fight that had ended the marriage. While he and Regina had had their share of rows over the course of their marriage, they actually hadn't had one in months before they decided to divorce.

They just had fallen out of love. Or more accurately, they didn't have time to nurture it the way they probably should've. Regina was in law school and he was attending grad school. While her father had given them an apartment as a wedding gift, they still also worked part time to afford necessities and the occasional night out. They barely saw each other between school and work, never really making time to focus on their marriage or their romance. One day, they realized they were more like friends than husband and wife and after many discussions, both agreed it was better to end their marriage and continue to be friends. It was only fair to let each other pursue other romantic options.

Robin never regretted his divorce though he would be lying if he said he hadn't wondered what it would be like if they had stayed married. Those thoughts always intensified during periods when he and Regina were single at the same time, when he wondered if maybe they should give their romantic relationship another chance.

They were young when they married. It was another cause of their divorce they both readily admitted. After they had signed the divorce papers, they had gone to a bar and had a drink together. While there, they talked it over and wondered if maybe they should've waited until after they finished all their school like her parents had suggested. Robin, though, predicted that they would never have found a good time to get married and would probably have broken up anyway. While most people would've wanted it to end before getting married, he was glad they had experienced it.

Just as he wondered if they had married too soon, he also sometimes wondered if they gave up too soon as well. Things weren't the same as they had been at the start of the relationship but that didn't mean they didn't love each other, he realized know. Maybe their love had just changed into something else. Perhaps they could've figured it out with the help of a counselor.

He shook his head, reminding himself that hindsight was always 20/20 and didn't help anything now. Regina also didn't need to know about his conflicted feelings for her, about how he wondered if they should get back together. She needed to focus on the child growing inside her and he needed to support her, to be her friend. Anything else needed to be shoved to the side.

Standing, he picked up his phone and texted Regina that he was on his way. She texted back to ask him to pick up ice cream and he chuckled as he said he would. He grabbed his coat and locked up her house, ready to head over to his apartment to continue to be her supportive best friend.

Nothing more.

* * *

Regina nervously glanced around her living room. All her closest friends were there, sipping on drinks and munching on the finger foods she put out as they shared light conversations. She took a big breath, reminding herself that they were going to be happy about her news and she had nothing to be nervous about.

"Can I have your attention for a moment?" she asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, giving her their full attention.

She smiled and said: "I have a very special reason for asking you to come out here tonight. I mean, I love spending time with you of course, but I have a very big announcement to make."

"Are you running for Congress?" David asked, eyes widening. "Are you going to start splitting your time between here and D.C.?"

His wife gave him a gentle push. "Don't give her any ideas. Regina isn't going anywhere," Mary Margaret insisted.

Robin sighed. "Can you just let Regina tell you what her big news is before you all start rushing to judgments?"

They all looked sheepish and Regina smiled at him, grateful for his help. She then turned back to her friends. "I know you've been worried about me lately—that I wasn't feeling so well since around Christmas. Well, there is a reason for that. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god!" Mary Margaret pretty much launched herself at Regina from her chair, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you."

Regina hugged her back, relieved and excited now that her friends knew. "Thank you," she said.

"When are you due?" Ruby asked from her chair, phone in hand to no doubt put the date in her calendar.

"About August twentieth, but I could go earlier or I could go later," Regina answered. "So let's just say mid-August to be on the safe side."

Ruby nodded, entering the date in as Belle French watched. From her spot, Regina could see the wheels in their heads turning and she knew that a secret meeting between them and Mary Margaret would happen soon so they could plan her baby shower.

David grinned as he looked over at Robin. "So how long have you known?"

"A few months," he replied, shrugging. "She can't hide much from me. You know, being her chief of staff."

"Yeah. That's why," Killian said wryly. Emma elbowed him and he winced, rubbing the spot she hit. Regina was glad someone had done that. She was not in the mood for their usual jokes about how they were more like a couple than friends.

Not with all the hormones acting like a wrecking ball on her emotions.

Robin rolled his eyes as Tink jumped to his defense. "Regina told me too because I'm her assistant. We see her constantly. She wouldn't have been able to hide the symptoms from us."

"You don't have to explain anything, Tink," Emma said, glaring at her husband. "Regina is allowed to confide in whoever she wants for whatever reason."

Everyone nodded and Killian held up his hands. "I just meant that we all acknowledge that Robin is her best friend. He didn't have to pull the chief of staff card out."

"Oh," everyone said, looking a bit sheepish. Even Regina felt it too, wondering what it meant that she had jumped there too.

She was just going to blame hormones again.

They all then turned their attention to Robin. He chuckled as he nodded. "Fair enough. I guess I'm just used to pulling the chief of staff card more often than that."

"I guess I'm going to be the one who risks getting thrown out and asks the obvious question." Jefferson shifted in his seat before asking: "Is Daniel the father?"

Everyone fell silent as they waited for Regina's reaction. She had made peace with how her relationship had ended and so she wasn't going to avoid talking about it. Regina took a deep breath. "He is but he doesn't want anything to do with the baby. That's why we really broke up—he doesn't want children."

"And he told you after all these years together?" Mal Draco scowled, shaking her head. "Bastard."

"That's what I called him too," Robin said, scowling as well. Regina knew his conversation with Daniel had been tense when he came to pick up his things though Robin hadn't gone into much detail about it. She wondered how bad it had gotten and made a note to ask him later.

"Well, since we got that awkwardness out of the way," Ruby said, happily changing the subject. "Do you know what you're having, Regina? Boy or girl?"

Regina shook her head. "It's too early to tell. We'll probably find out in a few more weeks."

Mary Margaret gasped, growing excited. "We should have a gender reveal party! There are so many cute ideas on Pinterest I can send you to choose from."

"Oh, yeah, no," Regina replied, trying not to wince. "I don't want to do anything extravagant. Robin knows what I want."

She looked at him and he nodded. He then glanced at Mary Margaret. "We can work together but you need to respect that I know her wishes. Got it?"

Regina studied Mary Margaret, who had a strange look on her face as she kept her focus on Robin. Slowly, she nodded. "I got it."

"Good," he replied, sharing a look with Regina. She felt more confident knowing he was involved and that he would keep Mary Margaret from going overboard. He always respected her wishes.

Mal stood up. "I think we should toast Regina's happy news."

"Regina can't have alcohol," Will pointed out. "Even I know it would be rude to drink around her."

"I know that," she snapped, scowling at him. "I was going to suggest running out to grab some sparkling grape juice if Robin doesn't already have it stashed some place."

Robin sighed, motioning to the kitchen. "Bottom shelf of the refrigerator."

She smirked, patting his cheek as she passed him. "So predictable. Thank you for that."

"Oi," he protested, watching her leave. "I'm not _that_ predictable."

Regina held out her hand to him, smiling at him. "I love how predictable you are to me. It's very comforting, especially now."

He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I guess I can suffer being predictable if it makes your pregnancy easier."

"Thank you for your sacrifice," she teased him, still holding his hand. She gave him a little tug and he sat down on the arm of her chair, staying close.

Mal returned with several cups filled with sparkling grape juice, handing them out. She raised an eyebrow at Robin's new position but didn't say anything, for which Regina was grateful for. The last thing she wanted to do was explain once again that she and Robin were just really good friends, nothing more.

Once everyone had a cup, Mal raised hers. "To Regina, who is going to be the best mother ever. We are all so glad your dream is finally coming true. Congratulations and cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone chorused before drinking their sparkling grape juice.

Robin tapped his cup against Regina's before taking a sip. She sipped her own juice, enjoying it. It wasn't the same as wine but it was fine for now. Her baby was going to take precedence, especially as he or she was something Regina had never thought she would have. She was going to take every precaution possible.

"Regina, you okay?" Robin asked in a whisper, rubbing her back as he gazed down in concern at her.

She nodded, smiling up at him. "I've never been better."

"Good," he said, looking back up as he continued to rub her back as he was drawn into another conversation.

Leaning back in her chair, Regina sipped at her sparkling grape juice again. It had been a roller coaster year for her so far but she didn't think she had ever been so happy. The pain of Daniel's betrayal lessened everyday and her excitement for motherhood grew with the love she felt for her unborn child. While it was somewhat daunting to think of raising her child as a single parent, she knew she would not be alone. She glanced around at all her friends, knowing she had a very strong support system to help her.

And she had Robin, her rock. With him on her side, she knew she would be able to do anything – especially motherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here is the next part! Don't worry – Daniel is not going to be a problem for Regina. But he's planted something in Robin's head.**
> 
> **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, liked, left kudos or bookmarked this story!**
> 
> **-Mac**


	3. The Reveal

### Chapter 3: The Reveal

"How are you feeling this morning?" Robin asked, setting a cup of tea down in front of Regina as she worked at her desk.

She smiled as she picked it up. "Much better. It seems the books were right - morning sickness does subside in the second trimester."

"That's good," he said, sitting down. "How are the cravings?"

"Manageable for now. I really crave fruit," she replied.

He laughed, finding that absolutely perfect for his health-conscious friend. "That baby truly is your child."

She chuckled. "If he were truly my child, I'd be craving chocolate."

"I guess so," he replied, thinking of all the different places she would hide chocolates when they lived together. "And I'll guess we'll have to see what other cravings you develop."

"They are just getting started, I'm sure of that," she agreed. She took a sip of her tea before setting it back down. "So what's on the schedule for today?"

He pulled out the document Mal had left for him and slid it across the desk for her to read. "Announcing your pregnancy, if you're ready."

"Not today," she replied, looking it over. "I have an appointment with Whale tomorrow. I want to get through that before we announce anything."

Robin nodded, jotting that down on his notepad. "I'll let Mal know. Maybe we can do it at the end of the week."

"Good." She looked down, biting her lip, before asking him: "Can you come with me tomorrow?"

"Of course," he replied, not bothering to check his calendar. He would just move everything to be there for her.

Relief filled her eyes and she sat back. "Thank you. I feel better knowing I won't be alone."

He reached out and took her hand. "You may be raising this baby on your own but you are never alone. Not as long as I'm around."

She smiled, tears filling her eyes. Laughing, she released his hand to wipe them away. "Damn hormones. God only knows what else they'll make me do."

"It's certainly going to be an adventure," he replied.

"Yes, it is," she agreed. She sat up again. "Okay, what else?"

He glanced down at his agenda and made a face. "Gold wants a meeting. Probably about the same thing he always does."

She groaned. "I think he owns too many properties as it is and that he's an awful landlord. I am not going to give him free reign over almost all of Storybrooke just so he can line his own pockets."

"It's just me. You don't have to give me the stump speech," he teased her.

Regina chuckled, shrugging. "Just a habit."

"So what should I tell Gold?" he asked, poised to write down her answer. He waited though he knew what it would be.

"That we cannot fit him in at this time as his proposal is not urgent," she replied, busying herself with the papers on her desk.

He nodded, writing it down. "I will have Tink let him know. She has the best touch with him."

Regina smiled. "She's our own Gold-whisperer."

"Alright, I think that's everything for now," he said, standing. "I'll let you get to work. I'll see you for lunch?"

"You afraid I'll forget to eat?" she asked him teasingly.

He shrugged. "I figured you would want some company. Beats eating at our desks, right?"

"That's true," she agreed. "It's a lunch date then."

"I'll be back around one then," he told her, heading toward the door. He paused, looking back at her. "If you need anything, just give me a call."

She gave him a look before waving him off. "I know, Robin. Don't worry about me."

He gave her a smile and then left the office. Robin greeted Tink before making the short trip to his office, only a couple doors down from Regina's. After closing his door, he settled into his chair and let out a sigh.

Robin glanced up at the picture frames on his desk. He only had a couple but they each meant so much to him. The first was a picture of his parents, who still lived back in England. Despite the distance, they were still close and he tried to call them every other day while video chatting with them once a week. They were so proud and supportive of him, even if they missed him dearly.

The next picture was of him and Regina at her inaugural ball. She wore a beautiful black gown while he wore a tuxedo. They stood close together, holding champagne flutes as they smiled at the camera. When she had told him that she wanted to run for mayor, he had not hesitated in becoming her campaign manager. He was by her side the entire time, believing in her even when no one else - including herself - did. And when she won on Election Day, he had never been prouder.

And the final picture was the sonogram he had gotten from Regina's first doctor's appointment. The white blob in it was barely discernible to be a baby but it didn't matter. He already thought it was the most beautiful baby on earth just because Regina was incredibly beautiful. And though he hated to admit it, Daniel was a very good-looking man. Their child was already blessed genetically.

He or she was also blessed to have Regina as their mother.

Robin reached over and picked up that frame, smiling at his future godchild. Or at least he assumed he would be the godfather. He and Regina hadn't exactly talked about his role in her child's life. Would he just be the fun uncle or did she want him to be more of a father figure to him or her?

Did he want to be the fun uncle or did he want to almost be a father to the baby?

He picked up the picture of the sonogram and sighed as he leaned back in his chair, studying it. Daniel had been right. Robin had wanted to be many things and he had achieved all of them - he had a good job in politics and was successful, he had his own apartment, and he had been a husband, even if his marriage to Regina had been brief. The only thing he had yet to achieve was to be a father. He loved children and he wanted at least one of his own to raise, to teach, to guide, but most of all to love.

Was Daniel right about him wanting to slide in and become a father to Regina's child? Did he see this pregnancy as his chance to experience that bond? Did his heart harbor an ulterior motive to being by Regina's side during her pregnancy?

Setting the picture down again, he shook his head. He was helping Regina because she was his friend and he cared for her. And he would accept whatever role she chose to give him in her child's life. He wouldn't push for anything and be happy with whatever he got.

Pushing thoughts of Regina and her baby aside, Robin focused on his work. There would be plenty of time to figure everything out later.

* * *

"And how are Mommy and Not-Daddy doing today?" Whale asked, walking into the examination room.

Regina scowled at him. "Would you please not call Robin that?"

"Okay. What do you want me to call him?" he asked, taking a seat and rolling closer to him.

"Robin," she replied. "It's his name."

From his chair, Robin rolled his eyes. "It's okay, Regina. This is about you and the baby, not me. I'm just here for moral support."

Dr. Whale grinned. "Then I'll call him your cheerleader. How's that?"

"Really, just call him Robin. I insist," she said, leveling the doctor with a steely glare that had made her opponents quiver in the past.

He held up his hands. "Whatever. Can we continue with your examination?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're lucky you're the best or I would be demanding another doctor."

"Regina," Robin warned, though she could see he was trying not to smile.

"I get that a lot," Whale replied, wrapping the blood pressure cuff around her arm. "Now, take a few deep breaths or this is going to be high."

She pressed her lips together but knew he was right. After taking a few deep breaths, she nodded. "Okay, I think I'm calmer."

"Well, we'll see," he replied, inflating the cuff until it was squeezing her arm. He pressed his stethoscope just below it, listening to her pulse before releasing the pressure. "Yes, you were. Blood pressure is good."

"Good," she said. "What now?"

He motioned to her middle. "Are you starting to show yet?"

She shrugged. "I might be. I think there's a bump but I also think it might be wishful thinking, you know?"

"Well, let's measure you anyway and see how you are doing," he said, grabbing measuring tape. "Stand up, please."

Regina did as he said, hopping off the table so he could get a good measurement. He nodded. "You do have a little bump and you're right in range," he said.

"Good," she replied, glad to know she wasn't just seeing things in the morning. She pressed her hand to her stomach as she sat down again.

Whale then scrolled through his tablet as he stood again. "I have the results from your last round of tests. Everything is still looking very good, Regina."

She relaxed as Robin moved to sit next to her on the examination table. He took her hand as Whale then asked: "So, do you want to know the sex?"

"I do," she replied, "but not right away. Robin is going to do something special to reveal it for me."

"Didn't think you were one for gender reveal parties," Whale said, tilting his head.

Feeling judged, she tensed up. "I'm not. He's just going to do something small that will still make it special for me."

"Alright," he replied. "I'll write it down and Robin can pick it up at the front desk. How does that sound?"

She smiled, nodding. "That sounds perfect. Thank you."

He jotted something down before motioning to the door. "Let's head to the ultrasound room and we'll take a look at your baby."

"Sounds like a plan." Robin hopped down from the examination bed, holding his hand to her. She took it and he helped her down as well. They followed Dr. Whale out, hands still clasped.

They entered the ultrasound room and Regina hopped onto that bed as a physician's assistant helped prepare her for the examination. Once everything was set, Regina reached out and took Robin's hand again.

Whale sat down next to her and started his examination. Within seconds, her baby appeared on screen. It moved inside her, apparently fascinated by one of its forming hands. Tears filled her eyes as she squeezed Robin's hand. "Look at him," she said.

"I see," he replied. "He's getting bigger."

"Yes, he is," Whale said. "Everything is looking very good, Regina. Now, let's listen to his heartbeat."

Within seconds, a steady beat filled the room. A lump formed in her throat as she pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her own heart. "Oh, that's a beautiful sound," she said.

"It is," Whale confirmed. "Good and strong. Another good checkup, Regina."

She nodded, brushing some tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

He turned the machine off and pushed it away. "I'll give you some privacy to change. You can make your next appointment in the front and pick up the latest sonograms. I'll see you two soon."

"Thank you, Doctor," Robin said, helping Regina up. He kissed her hand. "I'll wait for you in the hall."

He left the room and she changed, discarding the surgical gown before running her hand over her tiny bump. She smiled, knowing her child was growing and was strong. "I can't wait until you're here," she whispered to him or her.

After dressing, Regina stepped out into the hallway. Robin pushed himself off the wall, smiling at her. "All set?"

"Yep," she said, taking his hand as his stomach growled. "And I'm really in the mood for a hamburger from Granny's."

He laughed. "Alright, we'll go right there."

Gratitude filled her. "You're the best."

"I know," he replied as they arrived at the nurse's desk. Regina made her next appointment and collected the sonograms, thanking the woman.

They left the office and Robin motioned for her to stop. "You wait here and I'll go get my car."

"Robin, I can walk to the car," she said, motioning to the side of the parking lot where he parked.

He shrugged. "I know. But I have to drive this way anyway so I'll let you save some energy."

She rolled her eyes before grinning. "You spoil me, you know that?"

"Guilty as charged!" he called out as he walked away from her, grinning as well.

Regina shook her head and stood there, waiting for him to get the car. Beside her, a woman leaned closer. "In some ways, it's annoying but it's also sweet how much they want to take care of us now, huh?"

"Yeah," Regina agreed, glad she at least had Robin taking care of her now. "I'm lucky to have him."

Robin's car pulled up and she walked around to the passenger side door. She climbed in and buckled up. "Happy?" she asked him.

"Very," he replied, pulling away from the office. "Now, let's go get you your burger."

She leaned back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. With everything looking better and better, she couldn't wait to announce her pregnancy to the whole town and celebrate with everyone in Storybrooke.

* * *

Robin's phone woke him up on Saturday. He groaned, rolling over as he picked it up and pressed _answer_ without looking at who it was. "Hello?"

"It's me," Regina hissed into the phone, sounding panicked.

He sat up immediately, concerned. "Regina? What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Mary Margaret and she asked some pretty odd questions. I think she's shopping for my gender reveal party and I don't want this to be a big deal so I need you to run interference. Please," she begged.

Robin nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him. "Alright. Let me get dressed and I'll head down there."

"Thank you," she said, relieved. "Some decorations will be okay but I don't want a full-blown party. This is just a dinner with friends. Okay?"

"I know. Don't worry. I've got this," he assured her.

She sighed in relief. "I owe you, Robin."

"I know. We'll figure something out," he told her, mostly joking. He then told her to get some rest before ending the call.

Robin changed as quickly as he could and made some coffee in his travel mug. He left his apartment and headed to his car, knowing there was only one store Mary Margaret could be heading to. As he started his car, he hoped he was not too late.

Pulling into the parking lot of the party store, he was relieved to see her car just pull into a parking spot. He was on time to intercept her. All he had to do now was pretend that this was some big coincidence.

Entering the store, he spotted Mary Margaret heading right for the baby party area. He grabbed a basket of his own and walked straight over there. Wandering over to the next aisle, he paused and waited for her to catch up with him.

"Robin?" she asked a few minutes later. "What are you doing here?"

He glanced over at her, smiling. "MM! I'm picking up a few things for Regina's gender reveal dinner tonight. What about you?"

"I'm getting some things for her party too," she said, narrowing her eyes. "She sent you, didn't she?"

"What? No," he said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Mary Margaret shook her head, sighing. "I made her suspicious and she figured it out so she sent you. Great."

He sighed as well, deciding to drop the charade. "Look, Regina has a clear plan for her dinner."

"Party," Mary Margaret insisted.

Robin shook his head. "Dinner. She's very specific and doesn't want a party. It's just a dinner with friends."

"Fine. We'll find things for her _dinner_ ," she snapped, storming past him. Robin counted to ten before following her, hoping this went fast.

"Since it's a dinner, should we get plates?" Mary Margaret asked, holding up a stack of plates with question marks on them.

He bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if she was now just being difficult to annoy him. She knew Regina was having the dinner in a restaurant and they would provide the plates. But Robin had been in politics for a long time and knew how important the compromise was - as did Regina. He knew how to diffuse this situation.

At least, he hoped he did.

"Maybe the dessert ones?" he suggested, motioning to the smaller plates. "Regina wanted a reveal cupcake from Enchanted Dessert so we have a lot of cupcakes for dessert."

Mary Margaret seemed to soften a bit. "Enchanted Dessert makes excellent cupcakes. And I hear their reveal cupcakes are great."

He nodded. "That's why Regina wanted one. That and I think the pregnancy has given her something of a sweet tooth."

"Okay," she replied, putting the dinner plates back. She picked up the dessert plates. "Can I get the matching napkins?"

"Of course," he said. "Regina likes to match."

She placed the napkins in her cart before turning to him. "Alright, what else would Regina be okay with?"

"A few small decorations," he told her, recalling his conversation with Regina. "Nothing big or loud."

"Okay," Mary Margaret said, moving on. Robin followed her, wondering what she had in mind.

She picked up a little board. One side was pink and the other side was blue. "Can we have a guessing board?" she asked him.

"I think Regina would like it," he replied. "So, yes."

Mary Margaret put it in her cart and picked up a stork decoration. "How about this?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to ask me about everything?"

"Clearly I have to since you know everything about Regina and I know nothing," she snapped, her true frustration finally coming out.

"That's not what this is about, Mary Margaret," he told her. "You know a lot about Regina. You two just have different tastes and sometimes you tend to favor yours when you should be favoring hers."

He worried that was the wrong thing to say and that he would be on Mary Margaret's shit list until David inevitably put his foot in his mouth. Robin grimaced, waiting for her to unleash her ire on him.

Instead, she sighed and he opened an eye to see her shoulders slump. She nodded. "You're right. Regina and I do have different tastes and I do tend to forget about it," she admitted.

"That's okay," he assured her. "Let's get a couple of decorations - thinking like Regina - and then I'll treat you to breakfast. Deal?"

She gave him a soft smile. "You're being way too kind to me."

He shrugged. "You're my friend. I'm not going to let you starve because you were being difficult."

"Oh, now you're really being kind," she said. "You can call me a bitch."

"I think that's a bit much. Just tone down the partyzilla in you, okay?" he asked with a grin.

She chuckled. "Okay. I can do that."

They found a few more small decorations and went up to pay. Once they put the items in Mary Margaret's car, Robin placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you at Granny's?"

"Of course," she replied. "Best place for breakfast ever."

He nodded and jogged over to his car. He climbed in and started it up, pulling out of his spot and heading for the exit. Glancing in his rearview mirror, he saw Mary Margaret's car right behind him.

Good.

She followed him the two blocks to Granny's and pulled in next to him once they got there. He stepped out of his car and waited for her to leave hers. They walked in together and Ruby greeted them. "Booth or table?" she asked.

"Booth, please," Mary Margaret said.

"Follow me," Ruby replied, reaching for the menus. "Is it just you two or will more be joining you?"

Robin shook his head. "Just us today."

"Well, you two enjoy yourself," she said, setting down the menus at one of the booths. "Coffee for the both of you?"

They both nodded and she wrote it down. "Be back shortly."

Once Ruby walked away, Mary Margaret didn't pick up her menu. Instead she said: "Thanks again, Robin. You didn't have to do this after how I treated you."

"It's okay," he insisted. "I've experienced a lot worse."

"But I'm your friend," she replied, sounding guilty.

"And friends forgive each other," he assured her. "Especially for tiny infractions like that."

She gave him a soft smile as Ruby returned with their coffees. "You two ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'll take my usual," Robin said, handing over his unopened menu. "Thank you, Rubes."

"And for you?" she asked Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret closed the menu and handed it to her. "I'll have the apple cinnamon pancakes please."

Ruby nodded. "I'll put those orders in for you two. Just wave me down if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Ruby," he said, smiling at her.

She walked away and Mary Margaret sighed. "I probably also owe Regina an apology, huh?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. You stopped yourself before you did everything she didn't want."

"True," she replied. "I guess I just don't understand. Regina's wanted a child for so long. She's dreamed of this moment. I'm sure she cried on your shoulder just as much as she cried on mine about the fact she wouldn't be able to have her own. I helped her research adoption and surrogacy. This is her dream come true. I would've thought she would want to celebrate every moment, no matter how small."

"I know," he replied. "And she's doing it, just in her own way. She's just…conflicted. I know a part of her still is scared of losing the baby. It's a shrinking fear but it is still there. And while I don't think she's realized it, I think some of the stigma of being a single mother might be tampering her joy too."

Mary Margaret frowned. "You really think something like that would hold someone like Regina back?"

"Subconsciously? Yes, I do," he said. "Between the years of her mother's mind games and abuse as well now being a politician…"

"Oh, I didn't even think of that. Regina is well liked as mayor but any opponent could use it against her. Which is awful but the sad reality of our politics," she said, sounding disgusted.

He nodded, feeling the same. "So I don't think she feels comfortable with big celebrations just yet, especially when some people feel gender reveals are trivial nonsense anyway."

"So you think she'll be more excited for the shower?" Mary Margaret asked.

Robin paused, thinking it over. He worried that the breakup with Daniel would overshadow the entire pregnancy for Regina and cursed the man for ruining something so special for Regina. Once again, Robin vowed to do everything in his power to help her celebrate this blessing. And that meant making her realize she deserved to celebrate every milestone of the pregnancy.

"I think if we all help her, she will," he replied. "Just don't go too overboard with the shower."

"Don't worry. I'm going to ask Tink and Belle to help me," Mary Margaret said. "And I'm sure Granny will check up on us too."

He chuckled, knowing how protective the older woman was of everybody in Storybrooke. "That sounds good. And if you need any help…"

"You'll be on speed dial," she accrued him as Ruby returned with their meals. Once she left, Mary Margaret reached out and took his hand. "And thank you for saving me from myself."

"You're welcome. Now, let's eat and then we can get everything set up for Regina's reveal party tonight," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

They released each other's hands before digging into their meals. Robin grew excited for that night. He couldn't wait to see what Regina was having - and more importantly, he couldn't wait to see her reaction to finding out.

It was going to be great.

* * *

"Regina? Where are you?" Robin called out from downstairs.

She looked up from her jewelry box as she responded: "I'm in my room."

Turning back to her search for the right pair of earrings, she heard his footsteps on the stairs and then as he came down the hall. Her door entered and he asked: "Do you need any help?"

"Yes," she replied, holding up two earrings. "Pearl or diamond?"

He tilted his head. "You know I'm always partial to the rubies."

She chuckled, knowing he was right as she set down the earrings she was holding. Rummaging through her jewelry box, she asked: "Do you think they'll go with this outfit?"

"I may not be the most fashion-savvy but even I know that black goes with everything," he said, walking over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Just like he did when they were married.

It took her breath away and also made her heart hurt just a little bit as she remembered what she gave up.

She pushed that aside as she smiled at him. "Yes, black goes with everything. It's why I love to wear it."

He shrugged "I prefer you in…"

"Red. I know," she told him.

"No," he replied, sitting on her bed. "Blue."

She found the ruby earrings and turned around as she put them in. "Blue? Really?"

He nodded. "I especially loved that baby blue summer dress you wore on our first date. You know, before we got caught in that deluge."

"Oh god, we were soaked," she said, chuckling as she recalled the sudden summer storm that tried to ruin their first date along the marina.

"We were," he agreed. "And that dress clung to all the right places."

She bit her lip, recalling what the rain had done to Robin's shirt. It had clung to his skin, revealing every inch of his well-toned chest and made Regina's stomach do flips even from just the memory of it. "I got a good look at what lay under your clothes too."

He chuckled, nodding. "It's a miracle we didn't jump each other then and there."

"True," she replied, something fluttering deep inside her as she tried not to think about how much she wanted to cancel the dinner and have her wicked way with him all night long. It would be so easy to just leap up, push him down on the bed and straddle him...

Robin checked his watch. "I don't want to rush you but we'll need to head out soon. I know how much you hate to be late."

"Right," she said, disappointment flooding her. "I just need a couple more minutes then I'll be ready."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs when you're ready," he told her, kissing her cheek before leaving the room.

Alone, she leaned her elbows against her vanity and placed her head in her hands. She knew that the second trimester brought a chance of an increased libido and apparently, she had it. Regina didn't think she had ever been hornier and it was starting to become a distraction. The other day, she had been too busy staring at Robin's lips during a meeting that she missed a question asked of her. Embarrassed, she asked Kathryn to repeat it. Thankfully, she had jokingly attributed it to "pregnancy brain" and happily asked her question again.

But it was certainly a close call.

Regina didn't think they would stop anytime soon. She was probably going to want to jump Robin for the next few months. And she had a feeling that if she asked him, he would probably have sex with her. After all, he was always willing to run out and get whatever she was craving and even gave her massages when she asked. Robin was just an absolute godsend during her pregnancy.

Why had she ever divorced him?

But she did divorce him and that meant even considering having sex with him was off-limits. It was one thing for him to run to the store for her or to come over late at night because she had a craving for his peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Asking to have sex with him though was another thing and crossed a line. Everything between them would get complicated and she didn't want to ruin their relationship because she couldn't control the hormones coursing through her.

"Regina? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Robin called from the downstairs, making her realize that she had zoned out.

Grimacing, she called back: "Yes. I'll be right there!"

After checking her appearance in the mirror one last time, she stood and turned off the lights on her vanity. She picked up her purse and headed downstairs, where she found Robin waiting for her at the landing. Regina kissed his cheek. "Sorry. Got lost in my thoughts."

"Excited to learn if you're having a boy or a girl?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes," she lied, knowing she couldn't tell him what she really was thinking about. She walked over to her closet. "So let's get going."

She pulled out her red peacoat, feeling it was better for the spring weather. Robin took it from her and held it up so she could slip her arms into the sleeves. "Thank you," she said, buttoning it.

He held out his arm for her to take as he opened the door. "Your chariot awaits."

"Your SUV does not count as a chariot," she teased him, closing and locking the door behind them. She took his arm again as they headed to his SUV.

He unlocked the car and opened the door. "Your not-a-chariot, milady."

She shot him a look before getting in and clicking her seatbelt into the buckle. Regina leaned back, waiting as Robin climbed into the driver's seat. "Here we go," he said, turning it on and putting it in drive.

"So, any feelings about what color is going to be in that cupcake I got you?" he asked her.

"Honestly? While I love the baby either way, I'm really hoping it's blue," she confided in him, knowing he was the only one who would understand.

He glanced over, smiling. "I think you'd be great with a son."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you."

"I also think you'd be great with a daughter," he continued. "You're not your mother, sweetheart."

"I know," she said softly, feeling like a big liar. She always worried about becoming her mother and had recently started talking about it again with Dr. Hopper. He was helping her through it but she believed the fear would always be there.

They came to a stop sign and he reached out for a moment, taking her hand and squeezing it. "No matter what, you're going to be a great mother and you'll have a great support system around you."

She smiled, nodding. "I know."

He continued driving and soon turned into the parking lot of Tony's Restaurant. Parking the car, he unbuckled himself. "I'll come help you out," he told her.

"I'm not an invalid," she yelled after him, unbuckling herself. But she was grateful for his hand as she got out of the car, still not used to how her growing child kept shifting her center of gravity.

Regina leaned against his arm as they entered the restaurant. Tony himself greeted them before ushering them into the backroom being used for the party. "Congratulations, Madam Mayor," he told her. He then pointed to something as he said: "I voted for blue myself."

She wondered what he meant before she noticed what he was pointing to. It appeared to be a board where people could vote for what gender the baby would be. There were already several votes for blue while a few for pink.

"Thank you," she said. "We'll let you know if you're right."

Tony was pleased by this answer and walked away. She glanced up at Robin. "You agreed to that?"

"I did," he replied, looking confused. "It seemed harmless enough to me. It's just some fun."

She walked over to it, studying it again. He was right - it was just some harmless fun. And she was amused that most of her friends thought she was carrying a boy. "Alright, yeah. I guess this is okay."

"Regina!" Mary Margaret hurried over to her, hugging her. "Are you excited?"

"I am," Regina replied, hugging her back. Looking around the room, it didn't look like the party store's baby section had thrown up on it so she figured that her friend had managed to reign in her over-the-top tendencies.

She pulled back and took Mary Margaret's hands. "Thank you for decorating."

"You're welcome," Mary Margaret replied. "Even though I know you sent Robin to babysit me this morning."

Regina glared at Robin, who threw his hands up. "I didn't tell her."

"He didn't," Mary Margaret assured her. "I just knew. There really was no other reason for him to show up at the party store especially after I told you I was going."

When it was put that way, Regina realized she had essentially ratted on herself. Chastened, she apologized to Mary Margaret, who waved her off. "It was the right call. He talked me off the edge and reminded me that this is about how you want to celebrate, not how I thought you should celebrate."

Regina smiled, wrapping her arm around Robin as she looked up at him fondly, glad he was her biggest supporter. "He's pretty wise, isn't he?"

"Oh, stop," he said, waving his hand as he grinned. "I have a few moments here or there."

"You did a great job, Mary Margaret- babysitter or not," Regina assured her friend, reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze.

Mary Margaret moved aside, letting her greet the others who were already there. She hugged many of her friends, thanking them from coming and growing excited to share her big news with them.

She approached the seat of honor, running her finger over one of the question mark decorations. "I do like these," she said.

"I thought you would," he replied. "They aren't too bad."

He pulled out her chair for her, motioning to it. "Milady."

"Thank you," she replied, taking her seat. As he pushed her in, she tapped the spot to her right. "This is yours."

"Yes, ma'am," he sassed her, taking the seat. "I really hope no one else claimed it."

She shrugged. "I'm the guest of honor. They can just move."

He chuckled. "Fair enough."

Everyone else started to take their seats as well. Mary Margaret eagerly took the chair next to Regina and David dutifully took his place next to her. Emma sat next to Robin, looking him over before shrugging. "Always her right-hand man, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, filling her heart with love.

Platonic love, of course.

A server brought glasses of wine for everyone at the table except for her, giving her sparkling grape juice instead. "If there's any mocktails you want, just let me know. Our bartenders are great at making them," the server said.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," she replied.

Once the server walked away, Regina raised her glass. "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I couldn't imagine anyone else I wanted here as I found out what gender my baby is. Thank you all for all your support and love over the years. You're the best friends and family anyone could ask for."

"Cheers," Robin said and everyone echoed him before they drank. She took a sip of her sparkling cider and then set it down.

He, though, kept his glass raised. "And a toast to you, Regina, and your baby. We all know how much you've longed for and dreamed of this. You are a natural with children and we know you will be an amazing mother. So we congratulate you and wish you both much happiness."

"Cheers!" Mary Margaret said this time. Everyone repeated it and took another sip, with Regina scrambling to grab her glass to drink as well.

She set it down again before reaching out to take Robin's hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I meant every word," he told her, rather needlessly.

Regina knew that.

The servers came with their food and Regina pulled her hand back to focus on her meal. She settled back against her chair and was drawn into conversation as they ate. Yet she remained very aware of Robin's presence beside her, her feelings from the bedroom still lingering. But she pushed them down, not wanting them to make things awkward and possibly push him away.

She couldn't imagine her life without him and hopefully never had to learn how to live without Robin by her side.

Hormones were the worst.

No matter how hard she tried, Regina could not push away the urge to drag Robin to a private corner and at least have what he would call a "proper snog." She tried to distract herself with conversations but found her attention wandering, her gaze always going back to him as he talked with some of the other guests. The way he smiled, the way the lights made his blue eyes even bluer, and especially those damn dimples of his - everything just ignited something deep inside her.

Something she could never satisfy.

"Okay, Robin, I think it's time to do the reveal," John said, grinning. "Regina keeps looking at you with anticipation."

Well, it seemed she hadn't been subtle. At least everyone had misread the wanting the look in her eyes.

Robin glanced at her and grinned, pushing his chair back. "Okay. I'll go ask the server to bring out the cupcakes."

"Everyone get their votes in if you haven't already done so!" Mary Margaret announced, pointing to the sign by the door.

"Why? Do we win something?" Jefferson asked, sipping his beer as he kept his eyes on Mary Margaret.

Glad for the distraction, Regina replied in deadpan: "Your name gets to go on the birth certificate."

Everyone stared at her for a moment before they erupted in laughter, some people clapping. "Good one, Regina," David praised her, wiping some tears from his eyes.

Jefferson nodded. "I agree. Though let's be real. If anyone's name is getting added to the birth certificate, it's going to be Robin's."

"What?" Robin asked, carrying out a plate with a cupcake on it. He looked around confused as their friends laughed and Regina tried not to panic on the inside. She hadn't yet spoken to Robin about what role he would play in her child's life because she wasn't too sure what she wanted that role to be. Now was not the time to have that conversation.

Jefferson quickly recounted what he missed. "And so I said that if anyone is listed as the father, it would be you."

Robin didn't respond and Regina held her breath, waiting for his reaction. His expression was rather neutral and she hated these moments when he was really good at hiding how he felt - especially from her.

"Well, I think it's up to Regina if she wants to put anyone down as the father," he finally said. "And I will happily play whatever role Regina wants me to play in her child's life."

"Spoken like a true politician," Jefferson said, looking impressed.

Robin shook his head, setting the plate down in front of Regina. "Can we get on with the real reason we're here - to find out what Regina is having?"

Jefferson nodded, looking chastised. "Sorry."

"Go ahead," Robin told her, appeased. "Cut into that cupcake and found out the answer once and for all."

She took the knife from him and turned to the cupcake in front of her. It had vanilla frosting with blue and pink highlights and sprinkles on it. Her mouth watered at the sight but she was more eager to see what lay inside. She cut it down the middle and then pushed the two halves aside to check out the cake color.

"Blue!" she declared, happiness welling up inside her. "I'm having a boy!"

Everyone cheered and Robin crouched down, hugging her. "Congratulations, sweetheart. You're going to be great with a son," he whispered to her.

She leaned into his hug, holding him tightly. Her feeling had been right - she was having a son. Excitement filled Regina as she planned for all the things she was going to do with her son, how she was going to dress him and how she was going to decorate his nursery.

"Thank you," she whispered back to him. She pulled back, looking in his eyes. His happiness made them seem bluer and he smiled, revealing those dimples that always made her weak in the knees - even when she didn't have so many hormones coursing through her.

The air around them grew heavy for a moment and Regina leaned forward. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but Robin then popped up, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Enjoy your cupcake, sweetheart," he told her.

She watched as he walked away to distribute the other cupcakes and she cut a piece for herself, popping it into her mouth. The sweet vanilla taste filled her mouth as she chewed, swallowing happily. She knew her tongue would likely be blue for the rest of the night but she didn't care.

"Congratulations, Regina!" Belle said, taking the seat next to her as she carried a cup of coffee. "Your son is one lucky kid."

Regina swallowed the second bite she had taken and wiped her mouth as she nodded. "Thank you. I hope he feels lucky once he's here. I'm going to try to do my best."

"And you're definitely going to have some great help," Belle replied, motioning to Robin. He stood, talking and munching on a cupcake with John, Tink and Will.

Smiling softly, Regina nodded. "Yeah. He's going to be great with my son."

"So is he the godfather?" Belle asked.

"Oh," she replied, glancing at him. There was no one else Regina would entrust her son to if anything happened to her. And she wanted Robin to play a special role in his life. Being his godfather certainly would do that. Yet she still hesitated, feeling like it just wasn't good enough for Robin.

Turning back to Belle, she shrugged. "We haven't talked about it yet and so I haven't made any decisions."

Belle nodded. "Of course. It's still early. You have time. So let's enjoy this moment. Congratulations again."

She stood and left as Robin took his seat again. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she replied, holding up some blue frosting. "I'm having a son!"

He chuckled. "Yes, you are. Looks like your mother's intuition is already hard at work."

She wiped off the frosting, nodding. "Now comes picking his name."

"We both know what you're going to name him," Robin replied, giving her a look. "You've always talked about wanting to name your son after your father. I can't imagine you've changed your mind."

Regina smiled, not surprised that he remembered that fact about her. "Yeah, I just don't know if I want it to be his first name or middle name."

"Well, I'll support whatever you decide," he said. "But I think it would be a great first name. You don't hear that often anymore."

"No, you don't," she agreed, knowing it was something she was really going to have to consider another day - along with a decision on what role she wanted Robin to play in her son's life.

For now, she took his hand and just enjoyed celebrating her future bundle of joy with her friends.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's the next part! Regina now knows she's having a boy and is over the moon about it. And she's also fighting some growing feelings for Robin. Or were they feelings she had always had but kept locked away?**
> 
> **Will the pregnancy hormones make it worse? Or will they finally force Regina to admit the truth to herself?**
> 
> **Find out soon!**
> 
> **-Mac**


End file.
